Water fountain constructions of various types have been developed. Such constructions are typically characterized by pipes disposed beneath the surface of a pond or otherwise in communication with a source of water. A pump is generally employed for feeding water to the pipe and to outlets in the form of nozzles whereby a spray is achieved.
A single nozzle or a plurality of nozzles may be utilized, and since the fountain is generally utilized for aesthetic reasons, the nozzles are positioned for achieving a desirable appearance of the spray.
The most pertinent prior art is comprised of Barnett U.S. Pat. No. 3,022,010 which utilizes a succession of rings and associated nozzles for achieving a spray or fountain effect. A vertical feed pipe and transversely extending pipe connections are employed for delivering water to the fountain rings.
Hruby U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,620 discloses a fountain construction which also employs pipe connections for feeding water to dispensing means. This dispensing means includes a centrally located discharge nozzle.
In addition to utilizing the nozzles to achieve a spray, lamps are often associated with the fountains for additional aesthetic effect. The aforementioned Hruby patent is an example of the prior art usage of such lamps.